


Разделба

by anneil



Category: Original Work, Prose - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: македонски
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil
Kudos: 1





	Разделба

Ја гледав таква малечка како се тресе пред мене, само што не ги испуштила солзите што сакаше да ги задржи во очите. Ја гледав како се крши а тоа ме скрши и мене.

"Извини.." само извинување излезе од мојата уста, не можеше ништо друго и онака, се ќе беше залудно. Крајот е крај. 

"Во ред е, не било пишано.." солза по солза паѓаше по нејзиниот образ 

Навистина не било... А толку бев сигурен дека сме родени еден за друг, дека таа е вистинската за мене, но, не било така. Љубовта што ја чувствував на почетокот, сега ја немаше, се претворила во прав и исчезнала. Само празни обиди да биде како порано беа останале. Но ни тоа не е возможно. 

"Извини.." повторив 

"Не се извинувај, ќе бидам добра, ќе преболам" кога го кажа тоа звучеше како да се убедува самата себеси, приметив но не реков ништо, не можев, како да имав грутка во грлото и ме печеше, неможев да составам ни проста реченица 

Ми беше жал за неа. Ме сакаше знам, премногу, а јас за нејзината љубов и враќам вака, ја повредувам. Крив сум и што ја излажав, ѝ реков 'засекогаш' а сега расчистувам патишта. Но што да правам срцето кога не чука за неа повеќе, кога душата не ја бара неа. Но таа е силна, девојка која никогаш нема да моли, девојка дури иако ѝ крвари срцето нема да биде очајна за нешто или некого, колку и да е боли знам, нема да ме праша да не ја оставам и да не си одам. Таква е таа. 

"Ќе најдеш друг, подобар, кој ќе те сака повеќе и никогаш нема да прекине. Верувам во тоа, ти си предобра и многу мила девојка со златно срце, ти го заслужуваш тоа" 

"Знам" се насмеа низ сета болка додека и падна и последната солза од очите, потоа се засврте и со брзи чекори како сакаше да избега си заминуваше 

Навистина, никој како неа. Беше единствена и посебна но ете за мене не беше.


End file.
